Embalming Unity
by Vivienna Grey
Summary: AU / "Anubis, my rightful kin, bonded by the blood from our higher linage, I do wish to favor your blessings to amalgamate with your true mate. But alas, it is not as simple as just being deserving of another chance. For you whom desires true completeness, you must be willing to let go of who you are."


"I have heeded your ever changing whim time and time again. Do you think me not your rightful kin, bonded by the blood of our higher lineage?" The tall and dark younger male roared in vexation. "To what length must I still go for your favor of blessings? Am I not deserving of another chance to amalgamate with my true mate?"

"Anubis, my rightful kin, bonded by the blood from our higher linage, I do wish to favor your blessings to amalgamate with your true mate. But alas, it is not as simple as just being deserving of another chance. For you whom desires a true completeness, you must be willing to let go of who you are." The older male spoke with a level tone as he sat relaxed in his chair above his audience.

"For what purpose must I let go of who I am to be granted a true completeness?" Anubis inquired, voice full of incertitude and laced with nerve.

"Oh how naive you still are and how informed you have yet to become!" Horus exclaimed in a teasing tone. His chuckles caused rage to boil in the younger sibling's clenched fists enticing him to tease further and more playfully but thought better of his actions. There really was no need for a petty argument to unfurl on a juvenile whim being as fragile as the subject was. "For what purpose you ask of me, yet you should be looking for the answer you seek within." The elder saw that his brother was about to berate him for his play of words and decided to humor him. "For the purpose of a true completeness of your soul you must let go of our higher linage."

The darker male's eyes widened in absolute shock. "I must let go of our linage, the bond we share by blood, to be granted a true completeness of my soul?" He asked slowly, as if he were speaking their mother tongue for the first time.

Horus sat in his chair un-moving as he watched Anubis intently. He was undoubtedly concerned with his younger brother's shock to the response he gave. He knew just how difficult it was to comprehend those words and how inconceivable the choice seems for he, himself, was once in that situation. He made his choice, as have the others, and it was not an easy one to decide upon.

Anubis locked eyes with his older brother, searching for some clues in their depths. "If I make my choice to let go of our higher lineage, what would happen then?" He asked, the edge he was feeling was very evident in his voice.

Horus shook his head. "I do not know that answer. There has yet to be a God willing to let go of everything they are for the completeness of the soul they so much desire."

Anubis nodded as he looked to the marble tiles beneath them as if hoping to find a hint in the grains of the stone. If he chose his soul's desires he would no longer have any place here. He didn't want to disappoint his higher lineage, yet he knew there was something vital he needed to obtain elsewhere.

"You can take your time with your decision. There is no use in rushing your-" The older sibling cut his reasoning short when he noticed the clear authority and resolve in his brother's onyx colored eyes as they met his own amber hued pair again.

"I have made my choice Horus, my rightful kin, bonded by the blood of our higher lineage."

Horus couldn't keep the small smile from spreading on his face from the forlorn emotions manifesting deep within his tightening chest. "And what choice have you decided upon?"

"I am prepared to let go of who I am to be granted the true completeness of my soul."

Horus remained silent for a few moments to keep his doleful sentiment in line. "Is that your final decision on this matter?"

"Yes."

"If only you were still naive and yet to be informed," Horus mumbled woefully. Slowly he stood tall from his chair and walked down the steps to his younger kin standing purposefully before him. "Then my brother, I bid you fair tidings."

They looked long and hard at each other before succumbing to their tender emotions to share a strong yet warm brotherly embrace. A few heartbeats later, Horus was watching Anubis's form dissolve into sand while the gentle desert breeze swept the grains back to the dunes from which they originated.

Letting his arms fall heavily back to his sides Horus looked towards the horizon, eyes unfocused as he slowly breathed out his final words to his dear brother, "May you find the happiness you seek, my brother, Anubis."


End file.
